


Of Horror Movies and Conversations

by enjolrasstaire



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Mike and Will actually have a decent conversation, Panic Attacks, Will Byers Has PTSD, Will has a panic attack, Will thinks he annoys everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolrasstaire/pseuds/enjolrasstaire
Summary: A rewrite of the movie theater scene where Will is triggered, but this time it goes a little differently.





	Of Horror Movies and Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> I thought season 3 did Will poorly, so here's a rewrite of the movie theater scene where Will and Mike actually have a decent conversation. I edited this slightly, simply because I wasn't satisfied with it.

“Are you okay?” Mike asked Will, who was still trembling.

Will gulped and tried to steady his breathing before he answered. “F-fine. I just need to use the restroom,” He answered as he bolted out of the theater.

Max and Lucas looked at a confused Mike. “What was that about? Is he okay?” Lucas asked, concerned about Will.

Mike shrugged. “I don’t know, he said he was,” He answered. “I’m gonna go check on him.” He answered as he got up to leave.

Mike made his way to the restroom, where he heard someone gasping for air. “Will? Is that you?” He asked, as he looked in the stall.

Will stayed silent, and Mike sighed. “Will, I know it’s you. Open the door,” He said.

Will shakily opened the stall to let Mike in. Will was still having quick, rabbit fast breaths, and he curled himself into a ball to make himself as small as possible. “Will, you have to breathe,” Mike ordered, but Will shook his head.

“I can’t,” He replied while blinking his eyes rapidly trying not to let tears fall.

“Yes Will, you can. Here, follow my breathing,” Mike said, as he grabbed Will’s hand and put it on his chest.

Mike took long deep breaths, trying to get Will to do the same. They sat there for what felt like hours (which really was only 10 minutes), until Will’s breathing steadied.

Will moved his hand away from Mike’s grasp. “I’m sorry I made you miss the movie. You can go back,” Will said meekly,

Mike frowned. He couldn’t leave Will like this. “No, Will. What happened?” He asked, desperate for Will to open up to him.

Will shook his head, and wiped his eyes, “I-I think I felt him during the blackout,” Will whispered.

What?

They closed the gate. This was all supposed to be over. They were supposed to be normal kids again.

“Have you felt him before today? ” Mike asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Will sheepishly nodded his head. “I felt him a couple of days ago. I just,” He took a shaky breath before continuing. “I just didn’t want to believe it was happening.” He admitted.

“You didn’t say anything? Or call? Did you at least tell your mom, or Jonathan?” Mike asked.

Will bowed his head. “You were with El, and Lucas was with Max, Dustin’s been at camp, and if it’s not for that he’s with Steve, Mom’s been at the store a lot, and Jonathan has his internship to worry about, I” He was starting to ramble about all his bottled up feelings, but Mike cut him off.

Mike shook his head. “Will, you know you can always call,” He said, making sure Will was looking him in the eye. “You have to let one of us know when something’s bothering you. You can’t keep everything bottled up.” 

“Sorry,” Will apologized.

Mike sighed. “Will, we’ve talked about this. Don’t apologize,” He urged Will. 

Will sighed. He didn’t want them to get caught up in his drama. Again. They didn’t deserve that. They deserved to be normal for a change. “I didn’t want to bother you guys. You shouldn’t have to deal with my issues,” Will admitted.

Mike was stunned. He knew he hadn’t been the greatest friend ever since El came back, but he didn’t think that it would affect Will like this. 

Did Will really think that?

“Will, look at me. You’re not a bother. You need to remember you can always call me, or any of the party if something’s bothering you. Understand?” Mike asked, making sure that Will was paying attention.

Will nodded. “Sor-” He started before he realized what he was saying. “Thanks, Mike,” 

“I’m sorry I’ve been a shitty friend,” Mike added.

Will was stunned. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m sorry I made you feel like you couldn’t call. I’m sorry I haven’t been there for you like I should have, ” Mike admitted.

Truth be told there was some unspoken tension between the two since El came back. But they were sure to move past it.

“You haven’t been a shitty friend. Like Mom said, you and El are in love. You get distracted,” Will said, almost as if he shrugged it off already.

“We’ll work on it, okay? First how about you tell me when you’re feeling low, and I’ll try and not spend all of my time with El,” He suggested.

Will liked that idea. He wanted his old friend back, and luckily it is slowly happening. “That sounds great,” He replied.

“Are you okay? Do you want to go back to the theater?” Mike asked after both of them had a much-needed heart-to-heart. 

Will nodded. “I think I’m okay. The theater is too crowded for me though,” 

“Alright, what if we go to Scoops Ahoy, and you can rest in the back room while I let the others know what’s going on. Is that okay?” Mike suggested. 

Will nodded, as the two of them walked out of the restroom. “That sounds good. You can go back to the movie,” He said meekly.

Mike rolled his eyes. “Will, remember what I said earlier? The movie is not as important as you,” He said as the two of them made their way to the ice cream parlor.


End file.
